The Legend Of Ashe: Book 1: Blood
by Allcure
Summary: After the death of Avatar Korra the world eagerly awaited the next incarnation of the Avatar and all eyes were on the Earth kingdom. Months passed, then years and eventually decades spiralled by, and the world fell once again into chaos. Generations later, a young girl is born into the remains of the Northern water tribe, a girl who carries the fate of the world on her shoulders.
1. Chapter I: Enslaved

Red opened his eyes, his head was pounding and his vision blurry. He looked up at the open blue sky, so clear, excluding those bars in the way. Red slowly edged himself into a sitting position and looked around the carriage, a difficult thing to do with both your arms and legs bound. His eyes were met with hunched figures with defeated faces, some were bound like him, one had an Air Nomad symbol tattooed on his forearm with surprising skill. They were ripe for selling. Red himself was bound because he was a fire bender, one of the very few left. A bout a month ago raiders had stormed their town and kidnapped both Red and his sister Mae. They were delighted when they came across the tattoo marking him and his sister as descendants of the great Firelord Zuko himself. He now wore a second tattoo on his forearm similar to the air bender, the red emblem of the fire nation barely visible amongst his sore, reddened skin. Red moaned at his hunger as his stomach promptly did the same, he'd been hungry ever since his enslavement and his formerly muscular body was beginning to waste away

He shuffled to the side of the cage and stuck his head out between the bars, desperate to catch even a glimpse of his sister. He hadn't seen her for days and was furious at himself for his failure and inability to protect her from these slavers. It was one of the last promises he made his father before he was taken away by the Humanic Army. The Humanists had set up a strong anti-bender regime forcing the few left to either go into hiding, or slavery. Red and his sister had been struggling to remain unnoticed and managed to do so until the raid. His surroundings didn't reveal much, they were somewhere cold as a few snowflakes were beginning to fall. Thinking about the past, Red was filled with both anger and sorrow. Suddenly enraged he channelled all the hate and grief he had and fought desperately to free his limbs, driven by a blood lust that shocked even him. Before he could even loosen them slightly, a guard jabbed him savagely with the shaft of his spear making a solid connection with his temple and knocking him out cold. Not for the first time in his brief experience as a slave Red lay unconscious as the slave train approached the nearby town of Strongfall

Ashe wandered quietly through the bustling streets of Strongfall, wandering from store to store and browsing the merchandise, scrutinising their quality and craftsmanship. She smiled to herself when she saw a small sculpture of a southern penguin. She was a long way from the southern water tribe, she had to leave though, she had no choice. She turned away from the shop window and began to walk a little more slowly, dwelling on memories of her homeland. There was a very good reason she had to leave, she knew it very well. It had been about two years ago that day she'd been told she was the Avatar. She had been reluctant at first, the elders of her tribe urging her to accept her destiny and bring an end to bender discrimination. But there were barely any benders left! People had forgotten the spirits and the ancient arts in favour of new traditions and technology. Ashe sighed noticing her breath, clearly visible in the cold air. She looked up and spotted a few stray snowflakes, a smile returned to her lips, she'd always loved snow.

"Ashe what are you doing? I told you not to leave the room." Ashes attention was snatched away from the tumbling flakes by the harsh voice of Marc her, unnecessary, guardian.

"I get bored when I'm cooped up there alone, besides I'm hardly in any danger here, there are children half my age wandering around alone!" Ashe replied turning to face Marc, fluttering her lashes and looking up at the man, pulling of her signature innocent puppy dog face. Marc just laughed.

"Darlin, you and I both know that doesn't work on me." Ashe smiled as his play name for her.

"It did when I wanted to my new cloak" she smugly countered rubbing the soft fabric of the large grey cloak she wore, Marc had brought it for her not long after they first met and he assumed the role of her guardian, almost three years ago now. "and when I wanted to come here." she continued her eyes turning serious.

"I still don't see the logic behind this pointless journey that has led us massively off course." He said as he drew her closer and towards the threshold of a nearby store as the snow had began to fall more heavily.

"I don't know" She answered biting her lip "I just felt like I had to be here and the elders from the Northern water tribe told me to follow my instincts" She finished shrugging her shoulders and reaching up to sweep a stray strand of dark chocolate hair behind her ear.

Before Marc could answer someone shouted something indistinguishable amongst the noise of the town, but those who did hear it suddenly appeared excited and began to make there way towards the town centre. "What do you think they're all excited about?" Marc asked raising an eyebrow as people began to flood past them.

"Let's not think" Ashe laughed and quickly ran to join the crowds, Marc tried to reach out to her before retracting her hands and following her towards the town centre.

When he got there he found Ashe standing at the back of a crown desperately trying to look over their heads, but being the small sixteen year old girl she was, struggled to even reach the shoulders of the full grown men in front of her. Marc laughed as he walked up behind her and lifted her up onto his shoulders, causing her to jump in surprise before giggling.

Ashe looked on at the man who demanded the attention of the entire towns folk, a smile plastered across her face which disappeared quickly when she realised the nature of the event. It was a slave auction. She looked down and me Marc's gaze before returning her eyes to the auction. She wanted to leave, but... something kept her from doing so, just a hunch. So she sat there and watched as various men and women were paraded out, one had to be kept bound and in a cage and it was obvious why. He was a young man, maybe seventeen, heavily muscular with dark hair and tanned skin he wore nothing except a pair of shorts yet he didn't seem to shiver despite the fact the snow was beginning to fall steadily.. He obviously wasn't around here and from his behaviour Ashe decided he wasn't too happy being a slave either. He thrashed against his bonds and screamed into a gag which covered his mouth. Ashe felt a wave of pity wash over her, and also... recognition.

"Ladies and gentleman! I know why you are here! So while your pockets are full I will present to you our high value stock!" The slave driver shouted, a devilish smile spread thinly across his face. As he spoke two extremely muscle bound men opened the cage of the boy and restrained him before dragging him before the slave driver. One of the female slaves shouted out to him, obviously she knew him some how and from the tears streaking down her face she Ashe gathered she knew him quite well. She quickly received a hit over the head which silenced her shouts to be replaced with cries of pain. At this the bound young man became noticeably more enraged. "This!" the slave driver shouted gesturing for his men to turn him around before pointing at a tattoo on his shoulder. "Is an ancestor of Firelord Zuko himself, the scum that delayed the end of The Hundred Year War so that the oppression of non-benders could continue! He is also!" He said nodding at one of the men who raised the boys left arm. "A master fire bender and took twenty of my finest men to capture him!" he shouted as the crowd roared. They were just drinking it in. the boy was getting noticeably angered at his inability to escape the grasp of the two larger men. The slave driver laughed "As you can see, he's hardly tame, but a few weeks under the whip will sort him out straight, do I have any bidders!" The crowd burst to life as they mad many, but ultimately feeble bids.

Ashe slipped off Marc's shoulder and began to push through the crowd before he reached for Ashe's arm once more, this time stopping her in her tracks. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I need a fire bending teacher, this is the only fire bender we've met in all our travels and you just want me to walk away?" Ashe replied all too aware of the on going auction.

"But we only have three hundred gold left, and that has to get us all the way to Ba Sing Se!" Marc said reminding her of their ultimate destination.

"Tell me, you're a member of the White Lotus, have you ever seen a fire bender who isn't in the depths of some rotting prison" Marc's head hung in defeat.

"We still don't have enough" He replied, he knew she was right, a fire bender was hard to come by these days, let alone a master descendant of Firelord Zuko himself! But the fact was slaves like him sold for thousands. Ashe reached behind her neck and undid the clasp of her mother's necklace, it had been a gift to her from her mother's father after he returned from the first non-bender bender conflict. It was priceless and contained over a hundred different gems, my grandfather always told us he stole it from the Emperors bedroom itself. Marc saw my idea and met my eyes. "Are you sure? It's all you have left of her"

"That's not true, I have her in here" Ashe said placing a hand over her heart "And here" she continued by pointing one finger to her head. "Besides I need a teacher, I not gems" Ashe continued struggling not to cry. Marc nodded and wiped away a single tear before helping Ashe push to the front.

"Do I hear four hundred gold?" The slave driver continued relishing the desperation as a few rich bidders competed for their prize.

"Three hundred gold and this necklace!" Marc shouted, his booming voice silencing the other bidders and easily drawing the slave drivers attention. In the silence he wandered over and looked at the necklace, drawn by it's countless shining gems.

"Such a generous offer, yours m'lady?" the slave driver smiled as Ashe merely nodded in response.

"And this man" He said pointing to Marc "Is he your father?"

"No he's my..." Ashe said her mind drawing a blank.

"Slave" Marc finished much to Ashe's surprise which she quickly tried to mask.

"Well, since this is such a high quality product" He sneered gesturing towards the boy "I'm going to regretfully decline" he sneered stepping back.

"Wait" Marc shouted to the slave driver "What if I sweetened the deal, I'm competent in both battle and tracking" The slave driver returned with a savage tone

"Watch your tongue slave and don't speak out of turn" He then turned to Ashe before continuing more politely. "That would be an acceptable deal, however I wouldn't want to rob you completely, I'll let you keep ten of those coins" He gleefully grinned before bowing slightly.

Ashe franticly looked around, all eyes were on her, she gave a sweet smile before dragging Marc a step back and talking to him in a hushed whisper. The slave driver cracked a joke about me scolding the slave causing everyone to laugh and gave great cover for their conversation.

"What are you doing?" Ashe hissed confused and close to tears.

"Darling I'm trying to get you a teacher" he said sombrely.

"But I can't sell you to slavery!" Ashe cried, drawing closer to tears.

"Like you said this is rare, I'm not going to let you walk away from this, besides you need a teacher , you're a bit old for a guardian." he smiled his eyes gleaming

"But all these years..." Ashe went on, at a loss for words

"I know Darlin I know" He smiled warmly a sombre but steeled look in his eye.

Ashe felt as if the immense weight of the situation was going to crush her. There was no escape from the situation, or it's logic. When she was told of her destiny she knew she would have to make hard choices, but losing Marc? In the end the young Water Tribe girl, hundreds of miles away from her home did the only thing she cold. Putting on a brave face she wrapped her arms around the taller man's waist and hugged him with all her strength. Hidden from everyone's view a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'll find you" She whispered "I'll come and free you"

"Unless I do it myself first" He laughed still holding her in a tight embrace before they turned to face the slave driver.

"Deal" The girl whispered as Red still fought to loosen the bonds. Don't buy me! Buy Mae he tried to scream through the gag, at least then she would be out of the hands of these abusive dealers. The girl handed them the money and necklace and her slave hopped up on stage where he was cuffed to the rest of them and stripped of his possessions. The girl looked as if she was ready to cry. Red stared at her face with hatred. It was the last thing he saw before for the second time that day he was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter II: Blizzard

Red

When I was around eleven, my sister and I decided to climb the tree outside the chief's hut. Well she was nine so it sounded like a good idea to her but when we got there she was seized by fear and refused to go near the tree, begging me to take her home. I had scoffed at her and left her standing alone; her bottom lip trembling as I approached the tree. It was a huge thing, tallest thing for miles around. Living on the plains I relished any opportunity to climb, the view was incredible and the horizon stretched on forever. I always dreamed of being an adventurer and journeying to the horizon and looking back at the small village as it disappeared. With these thoughts in mind I began to climb the tree, Mae constantly shouting out warnings and nervous hints. I just laughed as I swiftly ascended the tree, naturally agile.

Pretty soon I reached a point where the branches bent dangerously under my weight and while I was thrilled by the adrenaline running through my veins I wasn't stupid and found a sturdy branch to sit and simply observe the landscape. We were in the depths of winter so the sun sat low in the clear blue sky and while it was bright it gave off little to no heat. It caught on the stray trees and even more sparse rhino-elephants casting long shadows across the brittle grasslands, tinting the landscape with grey and yellow stripes. I sat there for a while taking it all in when I suddenly noticed the shadow moving into one of the yellow stripes. I looked closer and realised it was a column of men, flying the banner of the Humanic Empire. I stared in shock frozen a top the tree. I was broken out of my daze by the low blast of a war horn piercing the cold winter air. I quickly descended the tree, rushing dangerously to reach it's base. I was about fifteen feet from the ground when my hand reached out, seeking a branch but only finding thin air, sending me tumbling towards the ground. I heard dull thud before I was engulfed by darkness.

I awoke to see my sister passing a ball of glowing water over my eyes, tears in her own. She knelt to my left, our father on my right. "Red?" He called as I mumbled a response. "I have to go see if I can help, go take your sister to the oasis and hide" I regained my wits and nodded noticing my his solemn face. I stumbled to my feet my head throbbing, which wasn't helped by the sounds of near by battle. Our father embraced us in a tight hug before I took my Mae's hand and began to lead her away. But before we got more that ten feet dad called out to us "Red? Mae?" We turned to face him. "Look out for each other okay? And... I love you both so much" Mae let go of my hand and ran to hug him once more before I pried her away again and started pulling her towards the oasis. Just before we walked around the corner of a hut I looked back at my father as he me my gaze and before turning and began to run towards the sound of battle. That was the last time we saw him. Our mother had died giving birth to Mae so we ran, hand in hand alone out of the village towards a small oasis where all three of us used to bathe and play.

I slowly began to awake from the dream, and opened my blurry eyes to find my sight met with a bare wooden ceiling. I rolled on my side, noticing the dull ache in my head. I appeared to be in a small room with basic furnishings. The only weird thing about it was the young girl sitting cross legged in the corner, eyes closed. I looked her over, she was fairly small easily a foot smaller than my 6ft 2" frame. Her face looked soft, her mouth small. Her nose could only be described as cute and her closed eyes were framed with long lashes. Waves of chestnut brown hair fell down her neck, woven into a long braid going down her back. Over all she was fairly attractive, in a cutesy kind of way... and oddly familiar.

Suddenly I remembered the raid, the enslavement, the auction... I sat bolt upright, my head sending a wave of pain down my body causing my to let out a cry of pain. The girls eyes shot opened and she let out a squeak as I fought off the blankets that covered me. I looked down and saw I was wearing warm clothes and a cloak and more importantly unbound. Mae was still with the slavers! I had to find them, how long was I asleep? It doesn't matter they're a whole caravan train, I could probably catch up on foot. I jumped out of the bed as the girl began to climb to her feet. I managed to rush out the room and into the hallway, ignoring the girls cries to wait. I rushed to my right and jumped down the stairs into a crowded inn. I pushed through the crowds and made my way to the door and ignoring the warnings of nearby bar patrons flung it open.

I was met by a sheer wall of white and wind that buffeted the bar, blowing out the many candles that gave the room a homely appearance. I stood there in shock, there was no way I could walk a hundred metres, let alone track a caravan train in this blizzard. I fell to my knees as a rather irate barmen stormed past my to close the door. A single tear rolled down my cheek, Mae was out there, suffering through the blizzard and slavery. The barman began to shout at me when the girl from the room appeared over my shoulder and began to profusely apologise for her... brother? The barman walked away and I turned towards the girl. "Come on" She whispered, "We need to talk".

She lead my back to the room I awoke in, I followed her numbly, tormented with thoughts of Mae suffering through the blizzard. She sat me down on the bad and sat on a chair opposite me.

"Well... hi" She said doing her best to smile.

"Why did you buy me?" I replied in a monotone voice, staring blankly into the air, tears still sliding down my cheeks. The girl seemed taken aback by the direct question but continued after taking a deep breath.

"My name is Ashe, and well... I need a teacher" Se said nervously. I pretended not to hear her.

"The girl, the one who called my name at the auction... She was my sister... I... I promised I would do everything to protect her... I did! I revealed my fire bending to protect her when the slavers attacked! I was going to escape and save us both! But you brought me!" I said, standing up, my voice slowly rising as my sadness turned to rage, no longer crying. Deep down I knew it wasn't this girl... Ashe's fault but I needed something to blame, something to direct my rage. My fists began to smoke as I though of every possible way to burn, hurt and maim this girl. I wanted her to feel fear and then a pain equal to mine.

My rage suddenly disappeared when my attempts of intimidation were met with her solemn face, similar to mine mere minutes ago. Amazed by the lack of effect my words had, I watched in amazement as she stood up and began walking towards me forcing me back until I had to sit back on the bed where she stood over me. "The 'Slave' I traded for you" She said in a quiet voice. " His name was Marc, and he wasn't a slave, he was my guardian. My mother didn't think she could handle a baby alone so she left me in an orphanage. Marc found me and took me away from that... that place." Her voice suddenly bitter. " For the last seven years he's looked after me, loved me and now he's sacrificed literally everything, even his freedom! So that you could be free and teach me! So I know how you feel, but neither of us are going anywhere until this blizzard passes and anger won't help. We have to be... strong" She finished tears appearing in her eyes with the last word, she suddenly burst into tears and covered her face in her hands.

I was flooded with guild and stood before hugging the her, something about her reminded me of my sister and I felt obligated to comfort her. She buried her face in my shoulder and cried while I simply stood there trying to sooth the weird girl I'd just met. She'd lost someone close to her, for me. Why was I so important? I waited for her to calm down, her cries turning into sniffles, before asking. "Why would he give up all that for me?" I whispered.

"I need a teacher" she whispered, equally quiet still embracing me tightly.

"You're a fire bender?" I asked suddenly interested. She broke the embrace and sad back down in the chair, I followed suit, sitting back down on the bed.

"No... I'm the Avatar"


	3. Chapter III: History

**Red**

My father always used to tell me tales of the Avatar. How he once saved the other three nations from the fire nation itself, how in his next life he saved the entire world from ten thousand years of darkness. But then in her next life she mysteriously disappeared. That was around two hundred and fifty years ago now, and in that time the world had fallen into chaos.

After I got over my initial shock, Ashe told me about how about a year ago now Marc and her had discovered she was the avatar before continuing to describe her journey to the Northern Water Tribe with Marc where she completed her water bending training. The two of them were on their way to Ba Sing Se to learn earth bending before a gut instinct of hers lead them here. Marc was also a member of the White Lotus an organisation of benders and non-benders who strived for peace ad Marc thought he could do his part by looking after a poor orphaned Water tribe girl.

I in turn told her of my life, my mothers death and how my Father had taught me fire bending. After he was taken by the Humanic army I taught myself and developed my own style. I told her of the abduction of my sister and myself and the month of harsh journeying before they reached the town. She listened sympathetically before we continued into general conversation, recounting stories to one another and joking around. Before long though the conversation turned to more serious matters.

"It looks horrible out there" Ashe said as a sudden wail of wind howled past.

"And Mae is in the thick of it" I said glumly.

"At least she's a fire bender" Ashe offered, smiling sweetly "She can at least keep herself warm"

"Actually she isn't, our mother was a water bender, Mae got her talent, while I got my fathers" I replied returning the smile, but only half heartedly.

"Wait what tribe was your mother from?" Ashe asked suddenly interested.

"Southern, her name was Gaia" I responded following her train of though. Ashe's face scrunched up in thought and I couldn't help but laugh at her expression, much to her annoyance. "Did you know her?" I pressed.

"Well unless your mother is my two year old baby cousin, nope. Sorry" She replied initially joking but looking away with the last word.

There was an odd silence before Ashe decided to change the conversation. "You never really answered my question"

"Which one are you referring to?" I replied, racking my brain for all the questions I left unanswered throughout our conversation.

"Will you teach me? To fire bend?" she asked, looking at me pleadingly. I thought carefully before replying.

"I'll trade my answer for an answer... and a promise, but I doubt you'll have any issues with either"

"Shoot" she said looking back at me, slightly nervous.

"Have you been able to contact your past lives?" Ashe nodded looking back at me. "Well do you know what happened, why they disappeared for the last two hundred and fifty years?"

"Well I'm afraid it's not a short story, are you ready for a bit of a history lesson?" She said biting her lip.

"Sure" I said getting comfortable. Ashe took a deep breath before beginning

"The first Avatar. Avatar Wan was born over ten thousand years ago. He was born into a world over run by spirits, humans only survived by taking shelter on top of the backs of the great lion turtles. The lion turtles themselves were benders, bending the elements as well as energy itself. By bending the energy inside humans, they were able to grant the powers of bending to them, in case they ever needed to leave the safety of the lion turtle cities.

Wan initially stole the power of fire from his lion turtle and was banished as punishment. During his banishment he came across the spirit of light, Raava, restraining the spirit of darkness, Vaatu, in order to ensure the world stayed peaceful. Vaatu tricked wan into helping him escape, right as an event called Harmonic Convergence was approaching." I couldn't help but interrupt.

"And that is?" she smiled apologetically before continuing to explain.

"Harmonic Convergence is when the planets align and the spirits gain incredible strength. Now where was I? Oh right! If Vaatu was able to defeat Raava during Harmonic Convergence the world would be plunged into darkness, which seemed likely as Vaatu grew in strength after he was separated from Raava while she shrunk due to his dark influence on the world.

Feeling guilty for the part he played in Vaatu's freedom, Wan travelled with the initially reluctant Raava to the other lion turtle cities and with her help mastered all four of the elements. When Harmonic Convergence arrived Wan fought Vaatu alone as Raava was too weak. Despite his preperation and the help of all four elements Wan wasn't strong enough and was nearing defeat. He was forced to bond with Raava, their spirits joining as they became one. He became the first avatar and entered the avatar state which is where he channels Raava's incredible strength into equally incredible feats of bending. And together they managed to defeat and imprison Vaatu. Wan decided that spirits weren't meant to live alongside humans and made them return to the spirit world before closing the gate and declaring himself the bridge between the two worlds. After Wan's death, the Avatar spirit would find a new host and so it went on for the next ten thousand years, the Avatar constantly striving for peace.

Ten thousand years later, Harmonic Convergence was due to happen again and the Avatar at the time, Avatar Korra entered the spirit world with her friends in an attempt to keep Vaatu imprisoned. However a water bender, enticed by Vaatu's sheer power helped him, fusing with the dark spirit to form a dark Avatar. Korra fought fiercely but Vaatu managed to rip Raava from her body, separating her from the Avatar spirit and leaving her weak. The dark avatar proceeded to destroy Raava, severing the spirits connection to it's past lives. Despite no longer possessing the power of the avatar spirit, Korra recovered and managed to defeat Vaatu and with the aid of her friend recover Raava from the spirit world and use the power of Harmonic Convergence to merge once more and recreate the avatar spirit.

But Vaatu's attack hadn't left the spirit unharmed. The dissipation of Raava had separated the Avatar's connection to his past lives. Despite this Korra continued to play the role of peace keeper, and maintained peace between humans and the spirits who had newly entered the physical world and managed to maintain an era of peace until her death. However before the next Avatar was discovered unrest grew between the spirits and people and war broke out between the two. The war claimed many human casualties and drove back technology hundreds of years.

The Avatar was born into the earth kingdom, she was almost twenty by the time Avatar Jin learnt of his position. Only able to contact Korra, she decided the best course of action was to close the portals, allowing the remaining benders and her to dissipate the remaining spirits effectively sending them back to the spirit world. Then without warning, she disappeared. When I talked to her she told me that without the knowledge of previous Avatars to call on she feared future Avatars and herself would make the wrong decisions, so she travelled to the Spirit Library and spent the rest of her days studying the scrolls there.

After her death, the Fire Nation avatar, Avatar Sheng talked with Avatar Jin and decided their collective wisdom wasn't enough for them to make any good decisions. So he too delved into the library. The Air Nomad Avatar after him, Avatar Wei also made the same decision, ignoring the world as it spiralled into chaos." she finished looking down at the wooden floor.

"But you're staying here right? In the real world, and not gallivant of to some fairy kingdom?" I said wondering if yet another avatar was about to abandon the world. Ashe turned to look at me.

"What sort of person do you think I am? The past Avatars were wrong to leave the world behind but they had good reason, without the knowledge of their past lives they could have just as easily brought chaos to the world as peace." She replied bitterly. I looked up, about to make some sharp retort but her dark eye met mine and I saw the guilt I intended to invoke was already there. I sighed

"It's not your fault you know."

"I... Yeah, it kinda is" She said standing up as she began to pace the room obviously frustrated. "It's not like it's some person I'm succeeding, these are my past lives! I'm just as responsible for the state of the world as they are" She continued throwing her hands up in the air in anger with her final words.

"The Avatar is half person, half spirit, it doesn't matter what that spirit part did in the past, all you have to remember is you are you, as well as being the Avatar" I reassured her taking a deep breath before continuing. "Your destiny isn't defined by others, you needn't look anywhere but inside to find it"

"That was surprisingly deep" Ashe smiled, letting out a melodious laugh.

I shrugged "It was some my dad once said to me" Ashe looked down and tried to meet my eyes before I quickly turned away from her pondering gaze and brushing the memory aside.

"Come on" she laughed reaching out to me. "Lets go grab something to eat" I laughed and took her hand.

* * *

**Sorry for all the exposition in one chapter, and the rest that will undoubtedly come later. This was written during the season break between season 2 and season 3 of LOK so it might be a little out dated, still no flaws as of yet so i'm sticking to it :)**


	4. Chapter IV: Freedom

**Red**

Three days after my reluctant liberation I awoke to quiet bird song, a welcome replacement to the howling winds. I sat up quickly, emerging from the pile of blankets and clothes which I had been using for a bed over the last few days. The inn was over crowded with the snow storm so Ashe and I were forced to share a single room and being the gentleman I was I allowed her to have the bed. Tripping and stumbling on the blankets in my haste I hurried to the small window which let in the blinding sunlight, the likes of which hadn't shone in days. My eyes were met with an almost tranquil landscape, blanketed in snow.  
"Ashe!" I shouted, turning back to face her. She lay face down on the bed, her response following a groan, both of which were muffled by the pillow. "The storm has passed! Come on we need to get going!" I said determinedly, pulling on various pieces of clothing and equipment. Upon hearing my words she spun quickly onto her back and swiftly to her feet as well, tripping towards me in her haste. I opened my arms and caught her, catching an elbow to the ribs as I did so.  
"Sorry!" She squealed, regaining her footing and reaching out towards me with her hands, checking I was okay. The euphoria of the situation combined with Ashe's almost comedic fall caused both of us to erupt with laughter. A bout of laughter which ended awkwardly as we both realised the intimacy of the situation resulting in both of us looking away awkwardly. It didn't last long however as we quickly snapped out of it and reached for our stuff. Within a few minutes we were thundering down the stairs and towards the doorway. Ignoring the innkeepers demands for payment in out excitement. Neither one of us had the coin to pay anyway, most of the gold Ashe had we had already spent on accommodation alone, so we burst out of the door into the snow.

The two of us decided to split up and question some of the town's people in the hope that one of them may know the destination of the slave train. Donning Marc's old cloak I entered a small shop along what appeared to be the main street. An old woman sat behind the counter and appeared to be completely entranced by a book she held between her wrinkled hands.  
"Excuse me?" I spoke softly, trying to get her attention. She lifted one wrinkled finger, stopping me before I could say another word. I stood awkwardly as she finished the page before looking up to me expectantly. "Do you have any idea where the slave train from yesterday is heading?" I continued ensuring the tattoo on my arm was covered by the bindings on my arms.  
"No sorry dearie, but we have a discount on apples?" She smiled, holding one up towards me. I rolled my eyes as she continued to offer me equipment that ultimately I couldn't afford or even want. Regardless I looked around the store inspecting something in the window when my eyes caught a passer-by. A large gentleman, obviously not lacking in money, or food, strolled down the street, flanked by two bulky guards. He wore a huge purple fur coat, his neck weighed down by jewels and gold. But his most prised possession was marched in front of him, his arms bound behind his back and his neck connected to a chain held by one of the body guards. The other held a sword against the small of his back ensuring he kept moving. I recognised him immediately, as he was one of the only familiar and relatively friendly faces I had seen over the last few days. It was the air bender and I assume his new master I thought with disgust.

Slipping out of the store I raised my hood over my head and followed the party at distance blending into the crowds. I stalked them through the town, which was surprisingly big. I made a mental note to remember the route when I saw the party's ultimate destination. A large manor house separated from the city by a tall iron fence adorned with vicious barbs at the top. I swore and noticed cart approaching from the opposite direction, pulled by a pair of ostrich horses. Seeing my opportunity I broke into a run picking up a rock as I reached full speed. Jumping on a crate on the side of the road I launched myself through the air bringing the rock down hard on the head of the guard holding the sword.

He let out a grunt before crumpling to the ground. The second guard spun towards me drawing his sword and swiping at my chest, I jumped backwards and used a fire bending technique my father had taught me, summoning two fire daggers in my hands. I shifted my pose and took an aggressive stance, ready to attack at a moments notice. The guard looked shocked at the sight of the daggers but continued his attack regardless. Before he could attack however a blast of air knocked him off his feet and to the ground. I looked to my left realising the air bender had used his feet to deliver the blast. Non benders tend to forget it isn't just out hands that can control the elements I thought to myself.

Seeing the action the driver of the cart did exactly what I expected and tried to accelerate past us on the other side of the road. I shot a super-heated burst of fire, so hot it burned white as it connected with the wheels of the cart incinerating them instantly. The cart ground to a halt, its driver fleeing as I hurried over to the air bender. Using two fingers I fired a concentrated beam of fire and cut though his bonds and untied his hands.  
"The ostrich horses!" I said to him urgently as I spotted four more guards emerge from the compound ahead of us. He nodded and picked up the unconscious guards sword as he hurried towards the panicking animals. As experienced as I was I didn't like my odds against four armed guards in an enclosed space. I mean sure I could beat them with ease I smirked to myself but it could take up precious seconds... or even minutes. Besides I reasoned with myself ,trying to stay calm as the adrenaline coursed through my veins, there were still a few civilians either in the midst of fleeing or taking cover nearby. No, I needed to play defensively I reasoned as I executed my plan. I breathed deeply, raising both of my hands with slow precise movements. Gaining strength with each breath I focused my chi, creating a wall of fire between the guards and us, much to their surprise. I strained to keep it in place as I backed towards the horses that were now free and being soothed by the air bender. Once I was sure I had adequate time, I lowered my arms as the fire wall did likewise and mounted one of the ostrich horses. Turning to face the bewildered guards before I left I opened my mouth to leave them with a witty comment or sarcastic reply. What escaped my lips instead was no where near as dignified.

"Whoops" I gulped, eyeing the buildings on either side of where the flame wall once stood, both ablaze from my actions. I tapped the air bender on the arm, gaining his attention and nodding towards the hellish scene. Rolling his eyes, he sent a large gust of air towards the houses, extinguishing the fire before the two of us urged out animals down the tight streets of Strongfall. I assumed the lead, retracing my steps back to the high street. I heard a shout and looked behind me seeing several of the town guard riding their own ostrich horses after us. I swore and kicked the flanks of my own mount as the air bender and I swerved through the crowds, hopping over stalls and crates on our agile mounts. Stealing glances behind me I was frustrated to see the town guards easily keeping pace, their own Ostrich horses steadily gaining on ours. Desperately I looked around for anything to slow them down and too my delight I spotted a humongous cart overflowing with what at a glance appeared to be... cabbages? It didn't matter I thought it would do the job. Reaching forward I fired a precise jet of fire, causing the contents of the cart to spill out onto the street behind us. eager to see the results of my trap I looked behind me.

"NO! MY CABBAGES!" A man screamed, falling to his knees by the side of the road as most were merely trampled by the ostrich horses but a few had frozen hard enough in the sub zero temperatures of Strongfall to trip a few of the giant mounts which tumbled to the ground, much to my delight. My joy was crushed however as another squad of mounted guards erupted from a near by alley, reinforcing the ones still in pursuit and easily replacing the number of their stunned comrades.

Despite the reinforcements we managed to reach the high street, the guards still hot on our heels, there were various screams as we tore down the busy road. My eyes darted left and right until I spotted Ashe staring at me open mouth as we rapidly approached her. I reached out an arm for her as we drew near, trying desperately to stay on the mount. She snapped out of her daze just in time to reach for it, swinging nimbly onto the back of the creature "Give us a hand?" I say breathlessly looking behind us at the annoyingly persistent guards. With two people on the mount we were beginning to slow.  
"I swear to god I leave you alone for five minutes!" She shouted back as she and reached towards the tall rooftops above us. I glanced up to see an avalanche of snow heading straight towards us. Swearing again I kicked the flanks of the Ostrich horse again, desperately trying to accelerate. Ahead of us the air bender looked back nervously as we just escaped the avalanche. The guards behind us however were completely engulfed by the piles of snow.

I cheered as we neared the end of the main street and approaching the gate. A cheer that was cut short as I saw it slam shut. This time it was Ashe who swore. Thinking quickly I handed Ashe the reins.  
"What are you doing!?" She shouted reluctantly taking them as I stood up carefully in the saddle.  
"Just trust me, Ashe, give me some ice between us and the gate. And please try and cushion the landing?" I said sternly afraid of my own plan. "Hey Gusty!" I shouted getting the air benders attention, "Give me a boost!" I finished watching as Ashe covered the last hundred meters of road in a thin layer of ice. Briefly praying to the spirits I launched myself from the saddle, flipping in the air and over the air bender the ice came up to meet me and I slid down a small slide before appearing shakily in front of The air bender before being shot forward by a gust of air. I reached out behind me with both hands and shot out twin jets of white fire to propel me forward even faster. Once I reached the last twenty meters I switched them in front of me and bathed the wooden gate in a sea of fire, charring it black before surrounding myself in a flaming inferno and crashing into it roughly. As I hoped the gate shattered into charred pieces as I lost my footing and tumbled into a heap on the other side of the gate. Groaning I climbed to my feet just in time to see a group of arrows heading towards me from the walls flanking the gates. I quickly kicked out incinerating a few but one managed to strike my calf, passing clean through and protruding obscenely on either side. I growled in pain as I saw the air bender and Ashe approaching and passing through the charred remains of the gate. In a welcomed role reversal I reached towards the air bender's hand and swung thankfully into the back of his saddle, firing off a few streams of blazing fire to cover our retreat. The two animals thundered onwards down the road and through the deep snow. Ashe and I let out a cheer as we slipped out of range of the archer's arrows. Disappearing behind a low hill. I groaned as I felt my conscious slipping once again, just about having time to glance at my leg which was bleeding profusely before everything once again went black.


	5. Chapter V: Discovery

The pair of Ostrich horses and their three riders finally dismounted once they were safely within the depths of some forest. No one agreed on the stop, they just knew that they were all too tired to keep going. The tall pine trees surrounded them, branches bowing under the weight of the recent snowfall. The forest floor was a clean slate of white, disturbed only by their recent footprints and the light trails left by the woodland creatures.

Despite her exhaustion and stiffness Ashe strode straight over to Red who still lay slumped over the back of the other Ostrich Horse. He had slipped in and out of consciousness throughout the journey but now the sun was setting they were going to need his fire bending if they even hoped to last the bitter winter night. That's what Ashe told herself at least, while Red seemed like a nice person she couldn't shake off the feeling it was his fault she had to give up Marc. Deep down she knew it was her choice and actions that led to her having to abandon her guardian but that was a fact she chose to ignore. There was something else there as well though, she wanted to hate Red but there was just something about him… she shook the thoughts out of her head, focusing instead on the task at hand.

The Air Bender, noticing her intentions, hurried over and aided Ashe in lowering the boy to the ground. He was surprisingly light, Ashe thought to herself, followed swiftly by guilt when she realised it was probably the weeks, or even months of slavery. There was still much she had to learn about the mysterious Fire Bender. Bending the snow out from under him as the pair lowered him to the ground she ensured his cloak was wrapped firmly around him. Not wanting to cause him any unnecessary discomfort Ashe thought she'd give him a chance to wake by himself.

Despite her heritage Ashe had spent little time in her homeland, instead travelling with Marc as his duties as a White Lotus dragged him from nation to nation. The last few months spent in the North Pole had hardened her against the weather however, a privilege the air bender didn't have. Ashe looked up at him as he led the horses off to a nearby tree. He wore the rags of a slave and visibly shivered from the cold which was only getting worse as the sky grew darker.

"You can have my cloak if you want?" Ashe offered in a sweet voice, removing the garment and offering it to the Air Bender. He turned to look at Ashe as he finished tying up the mounts and walked quickly over to her, bowing low before thankfully taking the garment and wrapping it around his bare chest. Ashe couldn't help but notice how skinny he was, not in a malnourished way but a toned, defined way. He looked as light as a feather, which she thought appropriate for an Air Bender.

The Air Bender noticed her gaze and began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Though he had seen many pretty girls on his travels he had grown up in a secluded underground shrine buried deep within a cave system not far from the Northern Air temple. The Humanic Empire had stormed the temples long ago but never really thought to look in the surrounding area. The order he grew up in was comprised entirely of boys so he found the stares and even presence of the strange Water Tribe girl uncomfortable and squirmed under them.

Realising he had noticed Ashe blushed furiously and mumbled an apology. When she got no response the pair sat awkwardly until the young Water Bender realised something. "Wait a second… You haven't said a word this entire time…" She asked quizzically, once a failing to receive a response. Instead the boy merely shrugged and drew two fingers across his lips, as if to sew them shut. "Can you talk?" Ashe pressed confused by the gesture. The Air Bender simply shook his head before bowing once again and clearing the snow beneath him. Ashe tried to probe further but he simply lifted a finger as he sat down, crossing his legs. He closed his hands into fists and positioned them together against his chest as he closed his eyes to meditate.

Ashe let out a sigh, she had never seen the point of meditating, and she could never get in touch with her spiritual side and struggled to maintain conversation with her past lives. Instead she approached the prone form of Red and knelt by his head. Propping his head up against her knees she looked down at him. She could just make out his features in the dying light and decided they needed him now. Turning some of the nearby snow to water she bent it around him in a long stream and began to feed it delicately into his mouth which lay partially open. The fluid disappeared between his lips followed by a loud cough as he spluttered, some of the water flying back up before he sat bolt upright.

"Wha… What happened?" He groaned, slipping back down to rest his head against Ashe's knees. One hand coming up to hold his head, his eyes closed shut and a deep crease formed on his forehead.

"Well… let's see." Ashe joked. "You pissed off an entire town, stole some Ostrich Horses and turned yourself into a human battering ram…" She finished, surprised to find a smirk on her face.

"And destroyed a cabbage stand." Red added, trying to roll over only to get a face full of snow as a reward. Now Ashe couldn't restrain her giggle which flowed, like the water she bent, from her mouth.

"You sound proud?" She countered as he struggled to sit up whilst retaining his firm grip of his own head. He began to run his fingers through his long hair and groaning.

"I am proud of that, did you not see me break the gate?" Red replied opening his eyes and beginning to take in his surroundings.

"You proud of your wounded leg, or what seems to be a pretty bad head wound?" Ashe countered, humour gone from her voice replaced with genuine concern.

"Hey I freed the Air Bender didn't I?" He answered, way too stubborn to even confront his faults.

"Yeah and got us kicked out of a town before we could so much as get a lead on the Slave train!" Ashe said back raising her voice and climbing to her feet.

Red bared his teeth and followed suit climbing to his feet also and towering over the Water Bender, despite being the same age. He may have lost some weight during his time on the slave train but his tall frame remained as impressive as ever.

"The barkeep said they were heading south! And if I recall I destroyed the south gate so assuming you didn't turn completely around we are on track!" Red raised his voice, matching and exceeding Ashe's.

"Oh don't worry we're heading south, because unlike some I don't feint as soon as things get tricky" she replied venomously. Shocked to see Red's hands ignite with flames, illuminating the surrounding forest. She responded by summoning her own water whips and striking a defensive pose. Master or not in a snowy forest and with the moon rising she could take him easily she thought to herself.

But before a single blow or blast was exchanged the pair were both hit by snowballs, drawing both their attention to the Air Bender who stood fort or so feet away, casually tossing a snowball up and down in his hand, the other beckoning them to come closer. Unlike the other two riled up teens he seemed excited, but not by the prospect of a fight. Turning his back on them, The Air Bender disappeared into the rapidly darkening trees. Ashe and Red glared at each other before Ashe shrugged, dropping the water whips and skipping off towards where she last saw the Air Bender. Red growled and followed suit, maintaining one small flame in the palm of his hand to illuminate the nearby trees.

The Air Bender hadn't gone far and his other two companions caught up easily to find him standing proudly in a clearing. Ashe and Red joined him were Red raised his hand above his head and increased the brightness and size of the fireball revealing the clearing. It was a mess of footprints and tracks combined with areas completely untouched by snow, probably where tents or fires were placed.

"The Slave train…" Red whispered, his eyes scanning his surroundings. It definitely looked like a camp of sorts he thought as he looked over to Ashe who was holding a ragged scrap of cloth she had spotted half buried by the snow.

"It must be… but look." She motioned over to one of the trees, a scared look coming over her face. The two boys followed her gaze and in the flickering light of the fire they spot the cause for Ashe's concern. A body lay half hidden by the tree, frozen solid. Red feared the worse but almost immediately breathed a sigh of relief as he realised it was the body of a grown man, not the skinny legs of his sister. He held his next breath however before looking over to Ashe, a look of horror crossing her face. She looked up glancing back and forth between the other two benders, looking for some sort of answers. Not understanding the weight of the situation the Air bender simply shrugged. Ashe suddenly, and surprisingly, burst into tears and hurried over to the body. Red bit his lip and followed her slowly, not wanting to know the truth himself.

Rounding the tree to see Ashe collapsed on the floor beside the corpse before bringing her knees up to her chest and crying softly into them. Red had only seen Marc briefly but he had seen enough to know it wasn't him. For some reason Red was entranced by the corpse, he recognised the slave. An elderly gentleman, captured from one of the village raids before Red's. He had been kind, sharing what little food rations he had with others, and Mae…

The Air Bender stooped down and offered a hand to help Ashe to her feet and supported her as she cried back to the trio's initial camp without another word. Gathering a handful of large logs on route Red set them down in the centre, after the Air Bender cleared the snow, and bathed them with fire causing them to ignite. Ashe had calmed down slightly, the flickering flames having a strange soothing effect but still let out the occasional sniffle. They sat there in an awkward silence before Ashe of all people broke it.

"It wasn't him." She said to herself more than anyone else.

"No, it wasn't him, just shook you up right?" Red offered feeling sympathy for the Water Bender who simply nodded in response. The Air Bender seemed to feel it to but Red noticed he moved to embrace her but hesitate and shrink away. Red met his gaze and gave him a confused look before nodding to the distraught girl, and gesturing with his hands. The Air Bender hesitated again before awkwardly draping an arm around her which she sank into thankfully, her face still hidden and hence oblivious to the silent exchange. The Air bender stayed ridged and looked back to Red for help. Red merely chuckled. Back in his village he had had no problem with girls, having the looks of Fire Nation nobility.

Other than amusement a strange and foreign feeling bubbled through Red. It took him a while to recognise it as it was very rare for him, but when he did recognise it the feeling was followed swiftly by confusion and staccato thought desperately trying to excuse it. It was jealousy. Red pushed the thoughts aside, it's nothing he reasoned. Instead he lay down by the fire, bathing in its glow and mumbled a goodnight before closing his eyes and try to get to sleep. But alone with his thought he couldn't stop worrying about Mae. He knew they were close but seeing that corpse made him fear even more for her safety. He frowned, his closed eyes scrunching up as he slipped further into unconsciousness. But right before he could sleep another girl popped into his head, a short sweet, and fiery Water Tribe girl.

The very same Water tribe girl fell asleep quickly in the Air Bender's embrace. Her mind filled with hopes and fears for Marc as she nodded off. Seeing the corpse today had shaken her and in her mind she was a little girl again. Stuck in the orphanage. Alone, sad and scared all the time. She needed Marc so badly at that moment. Even as she slept a single tear rolled down her pale cheek.

The Air Bender still sat bolt upright, feeling too awkward to sleep and too afraid of waking the Water Tribe girl to move. After ages past he decided to risk the later and lowered her to the ground, returning her cloak and draping it over her. Instead he went and sat by the fire and meditated. He had to remember his mission. The Avatar was in danger and he needed to warn her immediately. If only he could find her…

* * *

**Just a heads up but this story will most likely just filter from first person to third person as the chapters go by, whatever I feel is easier to write. Might try and go with a third person chapter then three first person chapters as that's a pattern I've set so far. Would allow me to alternate view points as well, let me know what you think. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter VI: Orphaned

The light from the rising sun filtered through the trees, bathing them in a warm orange glow. Its warmth was a welcome change to a sabre tooth moose lion which strutted proudly through the forest, happy to have spied a rather stale chunk of bread in the middle of the clearing. The creature was obviously very young, tripping over his own feet as he walked. Looking side to side he wandered cautiously into the clearing, yipping to himself as it approached the small chunk of bread sitting harmlessly in the snow. From a distance, behind a carefully constructed and rather authentic looking snow mound a hushed argument erupted between the two people sitting there, both determined to convince the other.

"We are almost out of food." Red argued in a hushed whisper, constantly glancing back and forth between Ashe and what he considered his only chance of a decent breakfast. The pair had been waiting there an hour already and Red was growing desperate, his stomach joining in with his protests with the occasional growl.

"He is a baby!" Ashe answered furiously. She too was hungry but upon seeing the baby predator enter the clearing her heart melted and all thoughts of breakfast vanished. She too glanced between the creature and Red, but a look of adoration instead of Red's primal hunger.

"Admittedly he doesn't have that much meat on him but he's the best we're going to get!" He countered, taking guilty pleasure at Ashe's look of disgust. She prepared a vicious reply but before a word could escape her lips the pair were shocked to see the young predator snatch the bread and quickly bound off the way he came, the carefully laid trap missing him by a hair and instead lifted nothing up into the trees.

Red was furious and swore loudly as he vaulted the small wall of snow Ashe had built and shooting three rapid bolts of fire after the creature with three equally rapid punches. The young creatures bounding movements were hard to predict and the first two flew harmlessly by the third was dead on target. But a few milliseconds before it could hit a wall of snow shot up from the ground and dispelled the fire blast.

Turning angrily Red glared at Ashe who stood arms raised, prepared for a fight. Red knew she only meant to stall him so instead of indulging her he closed his eyes and allowed blindingly bright fire to burst upwards. Ashe yelped and turned away, blinking furiously to try and regain her sight. She cursed as when the glaring dots finally stopped bouncing around her field of vision Red was already in a head long sprint after the young Mouse Lion.

Terrified the young creature bounced left and right to avoid the numerous fire bolts and blasts which few by him, missing by mere inches. The chunk of bread still clamped tightly in his mouth. Rounding a large rock the young animal put all the effort he had into a final sprint he was almost there after all.

Behind him Red tripped harshly as the tip of a water whip caught his ankle. He let out a frustrated roar as Ashe skipped past him, turning the ground In front of her to ice and sliding quickly through the deep snow. Red wasn't about to give up, his empty stomach roaring at him to get back up. He obeyed, forcing his tired legs to operate before pursuing both the Avatar and his prey.

Ashe was right behind the little creature now and tried calling out to it in a soothing voice but the little thief ran on regardless. Ashe kept her eyes on him so was completely surprised to emerge into yet another clearing, this one clearly inhabited. She looked up, meeting the gaze of a dozen or so burly men, all of which looked back with equal amounts of shock. The poor little Mouse Lion simply froze as he took in the scene himself.

Surrounding the campsite sat crates of various sizes holding all types of creatures most of which were slumped over, either completely broken by their imprisonment or worse Ashe though before gulping hard. But that wasn't what shook the tiny creature to the core, in the centre of the clearing, and covered in bright spots of red, was the body of a large female Moose Lion. The baby predator dropped the bread on the spot and whimpered loudly before running through and around the legs of the poachers with ease, bounding towards the corpse of the much larger Moose Lion. Pulling at its strong legs, willing it to just… move. Do anything.

The large men were more focused on the girl who had just slid into the clearing on a sheet of ice conjured from thin air.

"Worth more than a Moose Lion." One of them smirked, a short man who slowly drew a short sword. Other men gripped spears while a few drew back long bows, knocking an arrow into place. Ashe panicked as she took in the sight of the dozen or so grown men. Gulping loudly she assumed a defensive pose.

It was about this time Red burst from the tree line, staggered forward and fell rather unceremoniously face first into the snow.

"Ow" He groaned, starting to pull himself to his feet. The spectacle had gained the attention of the poachers and Ashe made the most of the distraction. Summoning two water whips she sent them forwards, knocking two men off their feet before turning the entire clearing into ice. Pandemonium ensued as the large men slipped and fell, only a few managing to maintain their footing. The few who did struggled to spot the young girl who had disabled their comrades so easily. Propelling herself whit the ice itself she flew between them, tripping and blasting the few left standing.

Red steadily climbed to his feet, succeeding in standing for a few seconds before he slipped and landed roughly on his back. One of the poachers crawled towards him weapon in hand. Red kicked out sending him back in the other direction, smoking and out of the fight.

The Baby Moose Lion, terrified of the blasts of flame and ice snuggled against his unmoving mother. And watched the events unfold through damp eyes.

Red grunted after yet another failed attempt to climb to his feet. This time a more successful adversary fell on top of him, dagger in hand. Red grabbed his wrist quickly, stopping the thrust as the two fought over possession on the weapon. Though he was usually strong, weeks of imprisonment had paid its toll on Red. The large man on top of him grinning as the point of the dagger drew closer and closer to his chest.

Suddenly a small rock collided with the side of the poacher's head who looked up in annoyance. Red welcomed the distraction, conjuring a flaming dagger in one hand and swiping at the man's face. He fell back on the ice clutching his eyes before a hard kick to the head put him out cold. Red satisfied he finally found his footing, glanced towards the direction of the rock throw to see the Air Bender whistling innocently from the side lines.

Why hadn't he joined the fight? Red thought to himself. A thought that was interrupted by an arrow missing his ear by inches. Tuning quickly on the ice he kicked out, knocking the archer onto his back, smoking and unconscious. Red was beginning to get used to fighting on the ice and turned to see if Ashe required any help. Instead he was greeted to the sight of the remaining six or so poachers fleeing. The rest lay scattered around the lone, small figure of the water bending teen groaning softly.

The Air Bender and Red stared on in awe as she turned to face them. Red had never really considered how powerful the water element could be, but Ashe seemed to know all too well. Turning to look at them Ashe bit her lip as she melted the ice revealing the forest floor before approaching the looming corpse of the fully grown Sabre Tooth Moose Lion. The creature's baby lay huddled against it, whimpering softly oblivious to the young water bender kneeling beside him.

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay." Ashe whispered reassuringly coaxing the Mouse Lion cub to open his eyes and glance at the girl. He knew she wasn't a threat, sensing her adoration and friendly intentions. Still he huddled against his mother, refusing to admit what he ultimately knew.

"Look he's not going to leave it." Red argued trying to pull on Ashe's arm. He knew the slave train had probably set off by now from where ever they had camped.

"He has just had his only parent taken from him…" Ashe whispered, refusing to move. A strange sense of empathy forming between her and the newly orphaned creature. Red too knew what it was like to lose a parent and be dragged off in a cage. The cub hadn't been taken that far but never the less Red forgot some of his urgency as he took in the sight of the terrified cub.

Behind them the Air bender had been busy at work, freeing the captive creatures from their cages and looting a few days of rations from the poacher's tents, a beaming smile on his face when he emerged from on holding a Luiqin in his hands. How the four stringed instrument had found its way to the poacher camp was a mystery to the Air Bender but he didn't even care. He had to leave his own Luiqin back with the order as he needed to travel light so was delighted to find the replacement. Strumming it carefully he created a melody of light notes drawing the attention of both the other two benders.

Ignoring the really quite peaceful music, Red turned to Ashe.

"We have to go… Mae is still out there… Marc is still out there." He whispered, reluctantly playing the Marc card. Red turned to leave, signalling to the Air Bender who hesitated, looking back and forth between the two of them before slowly following Red as he left the clearing.

Ashe paused, knowing Red was right, straightening up she turned and walked away from the young Moose Lion cub who stopped whining and watched as the only Friendly person he knew left walked away. He decided he needed to do something.

Back at the camp Red and the Air bender were busy packing up their meagre possessions and preparing the Ostrich Horses. Ashe arrived soon after alone, visibly upset by leaving the orphaned cub and the idea of him growing up alone in the harsh world. Despite this she helped the others, putting out the fire and manipulating the snow, hiding any evidence of their presence in the clearing.

Lifting a large pile of snow she dropped it behind a fallen tree surprised to hear a loud yelp. Ashe froze at the sound and slowly walked over to the tree. The other two benders watched on in confusion as she looked over the now rotting log scanning the pile of snow she had just dropped. Suddenly a head burst from its surface, large eyes looked up at her a small pile of snow sitting neatly on his head.

Ashe smiled as she saw the cub and reached forward to lift him out of the snow and held him warmly in her arms. The cub stuck out his tongue and snuggled against her as she returned to the rest of the group.

"I guess he did want to come along" Red smiled. "And it would be handy to bring some breakfast with us." He teased receiving glares from both Ashe and the baby Moose Lion. A look of excitement came across Red's face and he clapped his hands together like an excited child. "Bacon!" He shouted with a smug satisfaction.

"He is not bacon!" Ashe protested hugging the creature closer.

"No, his name. Come on it has to be Bacon." He cheered. Ashe didn't think it was as good of an idea.

"No!" She protested again. An inexplicable urge made her want to call it something ridiculous and adorable. "His name is Foofoo Cuddlypoops." She smiled to herself, looking up to see three faces of confusion. One of which belonging to the recently christened Foofoo Cuddlypoops.

"You and I both know I'm better at coming up with names, so just call him Bacon already!" Red boasted. "Isn't that right Rocky?" Red smirked turning to the Air Bender.

"Rocky? For an Air Bender?" Ashe said raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Yeah it's ironic." Red said back smiling. The Air Bender looked between the two and actually beamed happily.

"More like moronic." She muttered. Even she had to admit both names had a ring to them. "His name is going to be Bacon… I mean Foofoo!" She stuttered, cursing herself for tripping. Red simply smiled widely, no words were needed to celebrate this victory. "Let's just go!" Ashe shouted at the two boys. Even Rocky had a smile on his face at her slip up. With the air of some ice stairs Ashe climbed into the saddle of the Ostrich Horse and placed Bacon… Foofoo she scolded herself in the main saddle bag in front of her so he could rest comfortably.

Still laughing the two boys mounted the other Ostrich Horse and the party headed to the second clearing they found before following the tracks of the slave train. Their newest member looked onwards happily, tongue flailing in the wind.


	7. Chapter VII: Helping Yourself

The rhythmic sound of the wheels turning beneath her was close to lulling Mae to sleep, but every time she got close a gust of wind would cause her to shiver violently in her chains. She couldn't think straight anyways, her mind plagued with concern for Red. It had been five days since she'd last seen him an although there had been a blizzard for the first three she knew if he had fought free he would be here by now. After all, the slave train crawled at a snail's pace through the crisp winter landscape heading south still.

The cart Mae found herself in was the last one in the snake like train of Ostrich horse drawn vehicles which wove their way through the landscape. It appeared to be an adapted farmers cart with benches running along either side of the vehicle and a tough wooden floor. The sky was partially obscured by a large cage covering the top half of the cart. Securing the prisoners in. The only exit being the large iron door at the back.

Thee tall trees had given way to smaller sparser trees. The snow fall had been lighter here too, dusting the ground in an inch or so. This allowed the train to move with more haste through the trees and Mae suspected that they must be close to the edge of the forest. They were passing the occasional traveller now and even a squad of Humanic soldiers. Both stared and laughed as they passed the slave train, the later doing nothing to help.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the entire slave train ground to a halt. Looking up quickly she tried to jump to her feet, and make her way to the back of the cart. However her hands were bound tightly along with her feet and she fell helplessly to the floor of the cart. Due to her bending the guards thought it necessary. The rest of the prisoners, whose bindings were as inhibiting rushed to swarm the back of the cage.

Their jailers laughed cruelly as they walked slowly round to the back of the cart teasing the prisoners with loaves of stale bread which the held tantalisingly out of their reach. The prisoners were starving, having nothing to eat since two days prior. Many resorted to violence, savagely punching and elbowing one another in an attempt to get closer to the meagre food. The guards just laughed louder jeering and cheering them on.

Mae struggled to climb back to her feet, wriggling against her bonds. Much to her surprise however she felt a pair of strong hands help her to stand. Turning to face the owner of said hands she was met by the sight of a tall man, one who had been a fellow slave for her for a few days and one who she had grown to hate the most.

Marc was shocked to see the young Water Bender violently shrug off his hands before shuffling to the far end of the cart and sit alone, still glancing at him with a furious glare. It was only natural she blamed him a little he thought, remembering the trade that transpired. He didn't know what the girl's relation to the Fire Bender was but Marc remembered watching her cry helplessly as they dragged him away. The mere sight of a young Water Bender reminded him of Ashe, especially her distressed appearance. Though a few years older Marc couldn't help but remember the young girl from the orphanage staring up at him with pleading eyes.

Shaking his head he pushed the memory aside and made his way to the back of the cart, easily shoving the weak and malnourished prisoners aside. Reaching between the bars he snatched a loaf of bread straight out of the shocked guard's hand. He hadn't anticipated the strength and reach of the tall man who still remained relatively healthy. Breaking the loaf in half he tossed one to the crowd of prisoners who started fighting amongst them. With the other half he made his way over to the Water Bender sitting alone.

She looked up at him as he approached, boiling with rage. She kept trying to tell herself it was because of this man's actions but ultimately she knew it was because of her own helplessness in the situation. There was nothing she could do and that hurt. Red would have thought of something by now she thought sadly as the man took a seat beside her, tearing the bread in half once more and holding part out to her. She wanted to refuse on principle but her stomach wouldn't allow it. Snatching the bread from his hands she sank her teeth into it and groaned in appreciation. Being bound the way she was it was always a struggle for her at food times and this was the first time in a while she got a decent amount.

Marc watched warmly before taking a bite of his own piece. Chewing the bread he swallowed roughly, its coarse stale texture rasping his throat. Before he could take a second bite a soft voice chimed in his ear. "Thanks… for the food I mean" Mae whispered before taking another bite.

"Hey, don't mention it, it's the least I can do." He replied, a weird sense of guilt building in his gut.

"What… what is she going to do with him?" She asked apprehensively and Marc got the impression she feared the answer.

"He'll be fine, believe it or not she has probably freed him by now." He replied reassuringly, reluctant to tell her Ashe's true identity. As far as the White Lotus was concerned the less people that know the Avatar's identity the safer she is.

"If she just planned to free him why would she trade you?" Mae pondered a look of intense confusion painted across her face.

"She isn't the type to keep slaves." Marc responded confusing even himself as he tried to weave a believable lie. He had never been great a lying and regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"But… You… She paid…" Mae stuttered her face scowled up in thought, trying to put the pieces together. If she didn't keep slaves why would she own one slave and trade him from another.

"I was never her slave…" Marc confessed. "I was her guardian… your friend was very important to her, that's all I can say." Marc confessed, it's a good thing he had never been interrogated he thought to himself glumly.

"He's my brother! And why… why is he so important?" Mae asked concern blending with the confusion to produce a deep sense of foreboding.

"I can't give you that information…" Marc apologised, he was capable of keeping some secrets. "But I can give you something else." He said looking over each shoulder. The guards were busy feeding the other prisoners and the few left to guard them paid no attention chatting to one another loudly. Marc opened his palms to reveal a small blade. Though a man of few talents, sleight of hand was one of Marc's and he managed to sneak the weapon past the guards.

Mae's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon. Fear coursed through her body as the man she had just met held the weapon lightly and moved towards her wrists. She tried to pull away but Marc grabbed her wrist before making eye contact.

"I'm not going to hurt you, now stay quiet we don't need the attention." He whispered before slicing halfway through the girl's bonds. Enough so that at a glance they were still fastened tightly but if needed Mae could a tear the rest of them off. Mae looked around the cart nervously, no one had seen him weaken the bonds. Most of the prisoners were still huddled around the back of the cart in the vague hope that they might receive even a little more food.

"Wait for my signal." Marc said quietly, equally paranoid. Mae simply nodded. Despite being a skilled water bender she was still only a fourteen year old girl. The events of the last few days had terrified her and now with the promise of freedom her mind was working in overdrive.

"Why me?" Mae whimpered, still trying to make sense of everything she had just hear1d.

"You… remind me of someone." Marc said softly. "And I refuse to leave you to the same fate." He finished looking away, unable to face her. Mae felt guilty for asking and returned to her thoughts. Pondering Red's fate and whether or not she could trust this strange man. What choice do I have? She thought to herself glumly as she curled up, once again seeking the sleep that would never come.

The last remnants of the setting sun faded from the valley, its warming rays retreating over the horizon. From his position within the cart Marc took in his surroundings, they had just entered a small valley and Marc was convinced as long as they made it over the ridge they'd be home free. Marc's entire plan was based on shock and awe. The second the guards realised what was going on they were in trouble. Nodding to Mae he turned around, gripping the handle of the blade firmly as he leant through the bars and sank the knife into the spokes of the large wooden wheel beneath him.

The wheel let out a loud groan in protest and jammed, causing the cart to begin sliding in the snow and slowing down noticeably. The driver was only accompanied by one guard at the front who swore loudly and ordered the driver to stop. A few guards from the next carriage shouted questions back to him but he dismissed them, assuring the other guards he would catch up. Marc smiled as everything went as planned. The guard didn't want to be seen as weak by his comrades, and expressed no desire to halt the entire slave train.

Hopping off of the front, the guard walked quickly round to inspect the wheel which was completely jammed and mangled by the blade.

"Sir… if I may?" Marc stuttered intentionally, trying to look scared of the armed man.

"Shut it slave!" He shouted smiling when he saw the larger man cower at the sound of his words.

"It's just… I used to be a carpenter…" Marc whimpered, inwardly smiling as the guard played right into his hands. The guard looked up at him considering it briefly and grumbling as he drew his jian and approached the back of the cart. Marc got up eagerly and approached the doorway, still bound.

Mae looked on nervously, glancing behind her she noticed the other carts had pulled away and almost around a bend. Besides the guard and the driver they were almost completely alone. With everyone else's eyes were drawn to Marc and the guard no one noticed the slight tearing sound as the young Water Bender tore through the rest of her bonds.

The guard begrudgingly opened the back of the cage allowing Marc out before swiftly closing it again.

"You make one wrong move and I run you through, understood?" The guard said menacingly, relishing the power he held over the prisoner whose hands were still chained together by around a foot of chain. His confidence dwindled as instead of fear in the eyes of the prisoner he saw determination, and a smile spread across his face.

"Actually…" Marc smirked. "I have one suggestion, you surrender now." He finished, standing up to his full height. The guard let out a laugh which despite his best efforts revealed a hint of fear to the larger and taller White Lotus member.

"You… you must be joking!" The guard nervously scoffed, gripping his jian tighter. Marc's response was unexpected and sincere. Looking the guard straight in the eye he said three little words.

"I don't joke." Marc almost whispered.

The guard looked furious, his nervousness replaced by sheer rage at the prisoner's defiance. He was supposed to be in charge! Letting out a shout the guard raised his jian and delivered a clumsy horizontal slash in Marc's direction.

Ducking under the blade, Marc bought both his fists up into the man's gut, causing him to keel over. Before the man could so much as groan Marc reached up towards his head and looping the chain behind his neck and grabbed a firm hold of the man's hair. Pulling down on the man's head he brought up his knee as the two collided with a satisfying crunch. The guard dropped his jian and collapsed immediately on the floor, out cold.

Unhooking the keys off of the guard's belt, Marc turned to look back at the cart. A look of shock came across his face as he saw the door already wide open and all of the prisoners free. What was most surprising however, was the sight of the driver, his body in cased in ice, frozen to the roof of the cart. The prisoners within the cage had all had their chains cut by a swift slash of ice and a few had already begun fleeing the scene. The only one left was a young Water Bender who sat nonchalantly in the open door of the cart.

"You done?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Marc let out a quiet laugh, unlocking his own cuffs with the recovered keys. He nodded towards the front of the cart before continuing.

"See what they had up front, take what we can carry." He instructed, kneeling by the unconscious guard and relieving him of his weapon.

Soon the pair of them had a pack each with a day or so rations and a cloak each stolen from their late captors. The few prisoners who stuck around gathered similar supplies before helping the pair lift the two guards into the back of the cart and locking it shut. They all appreciated the irony. After a few words of thanks the other prisoners left, many heading back north to their homes and families they were stolen from.

"Where to now?" Mae chirped, glad for their freedom.

"East, Ashe and I were heading to Ba Sing Se. Knowing her she is still on course."

* * *

**Yeah there is going to be no rhyme or reason to the perspectives in this tale... Oh well enjoy :)**


	8. Chapter VII: Conflict

By midday all three of the young benders were sweating profusely. Both Ashe and Red had shrug out of their heavy cloaks, placing them safely in the saddle bags as the terrain began to change. The warming sun had melted the inch of snow left on the ground and they had left the forest behind. The trees were replaced by small hills which littered the landscape creating small valleys.

Despite his discomfort Red felt more alive than ever. After weeks of gloomy weather and snow the sensation of the sun dancing delicately on his shoulders empowered him. That was one thing he missed about the plains, there it was sunny almost all year round.

Ashe on the other hand was swelteringly hot, unused to the climate she had to constantly mop her brow, eventually resorting to simply bending the sweat discreetly away. Coming from the South Pole meant that the sun was rarely even seen, let alone ever be this blindingly bright. Eventually she couldn't stand it any longer and the sight of a small stream brought sweet, sweet relief.

"Okay, we have to stop." She huffed, sliding out of the saddle and collapsing gratefully on the floor. In the same frame of mind bacon hopped down and scampered off towards the water, his thick coat leaving stay hairs behind him as he was already shedding for spring.

"What?!" Red asked, turning to give Rocky an annoyed look as he slid off the saddle behind him and followed Bacon eagerly.

"Rocky, come on not you to!" Red complained. Rocky simply paused to look at him, replying with a simple shrug before turning back towards the water.

"What's the big deal?" Ashe smiled back at him. Now she had a supply of water she was beginning to enjoy the sunlight. "We'll only be a couple hours." She reasoned as she started to refill the water skins from the stream.

"You really think Marc would appreciate the delay?" Red asked, trying to provoke guilt but receiving something completely different. Ashe turned to him, a look of pure rage burning in her eyes.

"Would you stop trying to guilt me into doing everything your way!" She spat venomously, dropping the skin and walking towards him. Rocky and Bacon watched on from the water pausing only to look at each other before returning their focus.

"I'm not trying to 'guilt' you into anything!" Red lied seamlessly, refusing to back down from the small girl who now stood face to… chest with him, glaring up with malice.

"Oh you and I both know that's a complete lie! You just think your precious little sister is more important!" Ashe retorted. The moment the words left her mouth she knew she crossed the line but in the hot sun she wasn't her regular self.

"And what if she is? To me at least! Marc should be important to you to." Red shouted back, still not giving up his plan to guilt her.

"Marc can look after himself! And so can Mae!" She replied, somewhat hopefully determined not to give in.

"Are you serious? She is only four-teen!" Red said, emphasising the syllables of the last word. "Meanwhile you're grandpa is probably right at home among slaves!" Red replied. They had both passed the point of no return. Ashe's face dropped at the comment but she was quick to replace the look of offense with a steely determination. Striking a violent pose she bent the water out of the nearby stream to form two water whips and returning Red's stare, her eyes burning like coals.

Red simply smiled, straightening his back he stood with his arms crossed.

"Boy did you pick the wrong day." He mused looking up at the blinding sun above him.

Rocky and Bacon looked on apprehensively as the two benders faced off against one another, both waiting for the other to make the first move. There was no interruption, no excuse this time.

Ashe was the first to crack, diving to her right, landing in a smooth roll and sending a scythe of water and ice at Red's legs.

Red smirked as he saw the attack. Pausing to breathe deeply he shocked Ashe by casually flicking in the direction of the scythe, forming a colossal blast of fire which shattered it to dust. Ashe stared at him in amazement and a dash of fear.

"Fighting a master fire bender under a sweltering midday sun? Boy you do have a lot to learn." Red mused unfolding his arms and assuming one of his most advanced forms. No time for mercy, she needed a lesson. Red punched three times sending three blasts of searing flames towards Ashe, before sending a sweeping kick at her legs. The forth blast moved low along the floor accompanied by a fifth conjured by yet another kick heading for her chest. Red grunted from the exertion of each blow, the heat from his own flames causing a fresh layer of sweat to spring up upon his brow.

Ashe bend some water up and around her, absorbing the first three blasts but stumbling with each one and letting out short cries with each collision. The fifth blast had caught up with the forth and now two horizontal waves of fire approached her. Both blazed almost white due to the sheer heat and power they were summoned with. Ashe knew she couldn't even hope to deflect them. She thought quickly and ran towards them, diving forward and between the blasts, just about clearing their heat before landing in another roll.

Red smiled as she did exactly as he predicted. Pouncing halfway through her roll he came flying towards her, a ball of fire cupped in his hand, ready to strike. The part of him that was sane was screaming at him to stop. This was the Avatar! The world had waited long enough for her return. However there was a lot louder part of his brain telling him the world could wait a little longer.

Panicking, Ashe brought the water up in front of her and freezing it into a wall. Curling into a ball she covered her head and awaited the strike. The wall did nothing to stop the blast which destroyed it completely and sending Ashe flying backwards, landing roughly on her back. Though unharmed she was terrified by the sheer ferocity and power Red was showing.

He was right, she though. It was a horrible mistake to challenge him in this weather. There was something both beautiful and terrifying in is flames. Their purity and power were awe-inspiring but the destruction they wreaked on the landscape was horrifying as the few plants that had stood around them were now ablaze. Seeing the fire, Rocky and Bacon hopped out of the stream they were using to hide and rushed to put out the ones nearest to them. Neither one of them wanted to get caught in the literal fire fight so took great care to keep their distance.

Ignoring the pair Red continued his assault, relentless in his rage. Clapping his hands together he send yet another wave in Ashes direction, using it as cover and running straight towards her.

Climbing to her feet, Ashe managed to dodge the wave but didn't see Red until he collided with her stomach, knocking the air out of her and pinning her to the floor. There was a brief pause as Ashe stared up at Red, his face twisted with anger, he truly was a different boy in combat she thought briefly. The thought was rapidly followed by a head butt colliding solidly with his nose causing him to stumble backwards and to his feet. Ashe let out a cry as the strike had hurt her to, much less than him however she though with a sense of satisfaction that almost sickened her.

Red clutched his nose, feeling a trickle of blood already forming. Pausing briefly he rose his hands only to be caught completely off guard.

Still on the floor Ashe looked around desperately for some water. The stream was too far away and although the head butt had stunned him she needed to act fast. Looking back at him she saw him raising his hands ready to deliver the finishing blow. Closing her eyes tight Ashe thrust her hands outwards. As big as she talked she wasn't brave enough to face her death.

A few seconds passed and Ashe cautiously opened her eyes. But to her amazement Red was no longer standing above her. Instead he lay ten or so feet away on his back groaning softly. Sitting up Ashe looked over in confusion. Her eyes were met by a gruesome burn dead centre on Red's chest, surrounded by the charred remains of his shirt. The nauseating smell of burnt flesh mixed with the smoke from the surrounding area to make Ashe gag slightly before coming to her senses. Bacon stood at her side, concernedly nudging her leg.

"You… You just fire bent…" A quiet, controlled and new voice said hesitantly. Ashe turned towards the voice swiftly, a sense of dread passing over her at the fear of discovery. Instead of a stranger however Rocky stood hesitantly, a look of awe spread across his face.

"You just… Talked?" Ashe said, equally amazed. "You can talk!" She shouted somehow managing to be even more amazed than the young Air Bender.

"Yeah yeah yeah! It's amazing, now can someone get a bandage!" Red moaned from his short distance away. Feeling guilty for causing the damage, Ashe carefully brushed Bacon aside and crawled over to Red's prone form.

"Water skin… Rocky now!" She shouted looking at him as he hesitated before running over to the one she dropped earlier and throwing it towards her, using air bending to ensure it sailed the entire forty feet. Ashe caught it with ease and coaxing out all of the water she enveloped her hands in it and held the liquid over Red's chest as it began to glow a warm blue.

"You're a… Healer?!" Red asked, pausing to grit his teeth. He had never received a burn before, usually being the one to dish them out.

"How do you think you're leg got better?" She asked rhetorically, working to mend the damage as best as she could.

"How can you be a water bender… and a fire bender?" Rocky asked hesitantly, trying to put the pieces together. Ashe and Red locked eyes, each checking with the other before revealing the secret. Eventually Ashe broke the silence.

"I'm… the Avatar." She said wincing at the last word. Expecting a look of amazement, or at very least some hero worship. Rocky looked at her briefly with joy before it was replaced in seconds with a look of deep seated concern. "What is it?" Ashe asked, suddenly worried by the response. Red's chest was looking better anyway so she stopped the healing, turning her full attention to the Air bender.

"Now don't panic…" Rocky said, visibly on edge. "But there may be someone out there trying to kill you."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay and short chapter, an awkward combination of writer's block combined with a new keyboard. On another note, looking for beta readers, if anyone's interested send me a PM. :)**


	9. Chapter IX: Origins

Only a few minutes had passed since Red and Ashe's sudden outburst. Tensions remained high but the sudden rage was focused at an entirely different target.

"Rocky what the hell do you mean?" Red asked angrily, climbing to his feet with a groan. He was still hurt but thanks to Ashe's immediate medical attention well enough to stand. He was furious but he couldn't quite identify the reason. A rage had slowly been building inside him from the moment they had arrived at the stream and although he and Ashe had stopped fighting his bloodlust still grew.

Ashe too was feeling a building sense of anger but unlike Red she was able to control her emotions. She didn't know how much longer however as she was growing more and more on edge. If she had been of sound mind she might have tried to figure out where his rage was coming from but she had passed that point a while ago.

Rocky held up a hand for silence as the two other benders stared at him, a furious glint in their eyes. He knew something was wrong, the air felt heavier and polluted. He had felt the same sensations before in the presence of spirits. The young stood perfectly still, placing his fist of his right hand against the flat palm of his left. He listened intently, focusing on the slightest sounds.

Red and Ashe looked at him, their rage temporarily replaced with confusion. Ashe was content to wait but Red's impatience only grew. "Damn it, say something!" he shouted his fist opening to reveal a ball of swirling white flame.

Opening his eyes the air bender swiftly flipped backwards sending a blade of air at the tree behind him. The attack sliced halfway through a thick branch which groaned before snapping completely and tumbling downwards. The second it hit the ground a small gremlin like creature flew out of it, pouncing at Red.

Red let out a shout and fell backwards. Shocked by the creatures speed. His arms flailed upwards releasing torrents of fire which filled the sky overhead, just missing the monster which landed nimbly behind him.

Ashe watched the creature's unnatural bound through the air and reacted quickly, firing several shards of ice in the creature's direction. Most missed but a few reached their target… and passed straight though. The creature let out a weird metallic screech and scampered off into the woods.

Ashe looked over to Red and then Rocky in stunned silence. Red met her gaze equally shocked whereas Rocky looked weirdly relieved. One thing she did notice however was all the previous rage fade from her body. Red to, went from visibly tense to more relaxed as the moments passed.

"What… What just happened?" Red asked climbing slowly to his feet again for the second time.

The both turned to look at Rocky who sat sheepishly on a small rock, visibly uncomfortable under the rather hostile stares. She walked over to him until she stood a few feet away, arms crossed, staring down at him.

Red walked over to inspect the tree and the now crumpled branch before reclining against the tree itself, begrudgingly watching the pair's exchange. He was still furious at Ashe for burning him and yet at the same time thrilled she had managed to fire bend. He hadn't seen another Fire Bender other than his father and it had been a… a long time he thought glumly.

"It's time to start talking Rocky. Why can you suddenly talk? And what do you mean there is someone coming to kill me?" Ashe spoke seriously. She was putting up a brave front but the sudden threat of death petrified her.

"Yeah and what the hell was that thing!" Red chirped in, equally serious.

The young air bender sighed heavily before continuing his explanation.

"Firstly my name is Wan, enough with the Rocky stuff-" Wan said indignantly.

"Just cut to the chase Rocky!" Red interrupted gritting his teeth as he tried to sit up, eventually succeeding.

"I'm sorry, I never thought it would get this bad." He apologised quietly, looking away from the others. A moment passed before he turned back. Taking a deep breath Wan began to recount his story.

Wan slept soundly on top of a small stone bed, padded with hay and furs. His delicate snoring interrupting the otherwise silent cavern that he and the other Air Benders of his order called home. The part in particular that he slept in was a small alcove, just off of the main cavern. The entire complex was hidden deep within a mountain, a few miles west of the Northern Air temple.

Though the temple had been destroyed during the Humanic Uprising a few monks had escaped and founded a new order here buried deep within the mountain, with the aid of some Earth Benders of course. Wan was born into the order and since many of his elders had gone missing on supply runs or simply deciding to seek their own path in this harsh new world.

While the young Air Bender slept soundly a small girl peeked into his alcove shyly. The Air Benders had given up wearing robes a long time ago since it only allowed people to identify them easier. Instead the young girl wore a dirty night gown and clutched an even dirtier teddy bear in one hand. She slowly shuffled over to the side of Wan's bed, clutching her hands together and nervously looking from side to side. Eventually she built up her courage and nudged his shoulder lightly at first, but when she received no response she gave another nudge, this one a little less friendly.

Wan woke up slowly, opening his eyes to meet those of the young, wide eyed girl. She suddenly looked scared and looking down at the ground mumbled something incoherent.

"Annabelle, what is it? Don't be scared." He said warmly, sitting up in his bed.

"We're… We're out of food." She murmured, looking back up at him apologetically.

"We did… But I accidentally left Bobo's gate open." Annabelle whispered, cringing as she spoke the words expecting a furious response. Wan sighed thinking over his options. Bobo was the last Air Bison they had managed to keep. Unlike his parents he followed the Air Benders underground and since he was only a baby he had yet to develop a fear of being so far away from the sky which seemed innate among Air Bison.

"I'll go speak with Chin." Wan responded glumly. "Has he finished meditating yet?" He asked nervously. Chin hated to be interrupted during his mediation.

"No…" Annabelle spoke softly, her voice a blend of guilt and anguish.

Chin was the last remaining elder. A tall, bearded but young man who had never really agreed with the Air Bender philosophies. He was somewhat of a black sheep among Air Benders, often losing control of the emotions the others trained lifetimes to master. He was also notoriously cruel, believing that before you can master your mind you must first master your body. He would lead rigorous training exercises for the older students and berating them for any failure. His punishments were horribly harsh and unfair, often involving humiliating chores or beatings.

Despite his unorthodox methods you couldn't argue with the results. He was the strongest Air Bender the order had ever seen and had one of the most potent spiritual connections of any of the elders. Not to mention he was the only elder left. Managing to evade the Humanic patrols and continuing to supply the remaining students with food and water.

The lack of any other authority figures meant that Chin was able to do whatever he wanted. Leading the remaining Air Benders as he saw fit. This meant that his punishments had only escalated in severity.

Taking a deep breath Wan climbed to his feet and pulled on a rough shirt.

"Go wait with the others." He spoke softly, ushering Annabelle towards the main cavern as he himself followed. The rest of the Air Benders were gathered nervously around the centre of the cavern where Bobo lay a look of both satisfaction and guilt spread across his large face. Reluctantly waving to them Wan wandered over to one of the tunnels which lead off to the private rooms.

In no time Wan stood outside of Chin's room, blocked only by a thin screen door. He knocked lightly not expecting a response so wasn't surprised when he didn't receive one. Lightly pushing open the door, Wan peered in to the room. It contained Spartan furnishings, a table and chairs as well as the same stone bed Wan had in his alcove.

Sitting upon the bed was Chin, eyes closed and legs crossed, breathing slowly. His hands clasped together, his fist resting in the open palm of his other hand. He had obviously been in this position for a while, Wan thought noticing the untouched cup of tea beside him which had long since gone cold. He must be in the spirit world, Wan thought in awe. There would be no way of waking him without going in after him, Wan reasoned assuming a similar position.

Though young Wan had an incredible spiritual connection, able to sense and see spirits that are otherwise invisible to others in the normal world. Under the harsh, yet nurturing gaze of Chin his talents had only grown and he was easily capable of entering the spirit world alongside the elder.

It took only a few seconds before Wan felt an incredible rush before opening his eyes. He was surrounded by colossal mushrooms which towered above him, easily bigger than trees. Many had holes in the sides revealing glowing eyes of various spirits which watched him apprehensively. The entire place was illuminated by a peculiar twilight which painted the scene in black, blue, and purple hues. A few of the Mushrooms had bioluminescent markings allowing Wan to see relatively clearly below their unnatural canopy.

Wan stood cautiously, looking around him and seeing seemingly endless forest. The only noticeable landmark was a small pathway leading off into the semi darkness. Stepping cautiously over a line of small spirits which marched along in a huge column, reminding him of ants. The column approached a nearby mushroom and began to climb its stem before disappearing into one of the dark recesses.

Shrugging off a sense of fear Wan approached the pathway as the remaining spirits simply ignored him. Deciding on a direction Wan walked quickly, following the path which wove intricately between the colossal trunks of the mushrooms.

After a few minutes Wan came to a clearing, filled by a large lake of shimmering flawless water with an otherworldly glow to it. Kneeling by the side of the lake was Chin, staring intently at its surface. The section Chin was watching seemed to be shifting rapidly. From where Wan stood he only saw a few flashing images on the lakes surface. Chin however seemed very satisfied by what he was watching.

Wan was about to call out to him when a deep, hissing voice spoke first.

"Do you see Chin? Do you know what you must do?" It whispered, its source a mystery to Wan. Chin on the other hand opened his palm and looked down into it.

"I see them, the Water Tribe Girl and her protector…" Chin said softly. "Heading to Ba Sing Sei." He finished, straightening up and standing tall he continued to look into his palm.

"Yes…" The voice replied. "She is the only thing standing between you and you're destiny Chin."

Wan watched on, still unnoticed. Deciding it would be best to remain so he hid behind a nearby mushroom and continued to watch the strange exchange.

"Then it is time?" Chin asked, half excited half nervous.

"Yes, we shall do it here." The voice spoke, a determined sense of authority. Chi nodded and slowly lifted his open palm to his chest.

Wan jumped backwards, half in shock and half propelled by a powerful wave or air. Chin screamed out loudly as the entire clearing was illuminated by a shining orange light, uncomfortably warm against Wan's skin. The light was accompanied by the sound of a colossal explosion like none either the spirit world or normal world had ever heard. The surrounding area was shrouded with fog which glowed softly covered the ground.

Wan climbed to his feet emerging from the fog which reached up to his waist. Looking around franticly he saw an orange glow emerging from the fog where Chin had stood. Wan began to approach when the voice spoke once more.

"Now Chin, go and do my bidding. Kill this false Avatar so I can rise and restore order back to the world. It is after all… your destiny." It hissed as Chin emerged from the fog. Not much had changed about him but the changes that had occurred were unsettling to say the least. His eyes shimmered with an orange aura, glowing softly. His shirt had been torn in the explosion revealing glowing veins leading down his arm to his palm which glowed a furious orange.

Wan looked on wide eyed. Whatever spirit it as that had done this to Chin was powerful, and a deep seated feeling in Wan's gut told him, innately evil. The sensation chilled Wan to the bone, not only because he was in the presence of such an evil force but that Chin was doing its bidding. He knew Chin could be cruel but evil? Wan shook his head to himself, watching as Chin, in his new form assumed a meditating pose and disappearing before his eyes. He must be corrupted. Wan reasoned, whatever force that was doing this was altering his mind. Wan thought… Hoped.

Regardless of Chin's nature he was the closest thing Wan had had to a father and in the years he was growing up Chin had been his idol. He was a master of Air Bending forms and had an admirable sense of duty and honour. The thought he himself was truly evil crushed Wan.

No, he reasoned, he must be forced, or blackmailed somehow. Either way, he had to be stopped. If there was even a chance the true Avatar had returned Wan couldn't let her be killed. Sitting down and crossing his legs he focused intently feeling the familiar rush.

Wan opened his eyes to find Chin had already left the room and the few personal items Chin owned were also missing. Climbing to his feet Wan left the room and hurried to the main chamber to see Chin loading Bobo with various supplies. The other Air Benders stood around him, saying goodbyes and passing supplies up to him.

"Chin!" Wan shouted at him causing him to turn towards him. He wore a heavy hooded robe which covered his eyes. Yet a dull orange glow could still be seen on his cheeks. He also wore a pair of thick gloves on both of his hands.

"Wan!" He said, unusually warm. "Just the person I wanted to see, I didn't want to interrupt your meditation but it seems you re-joined us at the perfect time." He said happily, unnervingly uncharacteristic of Chin. "You will have to be in charge whi-"

"I won't let you do it Chin." Wan said shakily, trying desperately to appear brave and intimidating. Chin merely laughed it off.

"It's just a supply run Wan, I'll be back before you know it." He said, a harshness hidden behind his friendly tone. The other Air Benders seemed on edge. They to, had picked up on Chins unusual behaviour and now they began to back away, sensing the upcoming hostility.

"A supply run all the way to Ba Sing Sei? All you would be bringing back is blood on your hands!" Wan shouted picking a staff up off the floor as he drew closer to the large Bison and its occupant. "Besides, the real Chin never would have taken Bobo on a mere supply run."

"You… You eavesdropping swine!" Chin shouted, realising the possibility of slipping away under false pretences had slipped between his fingers. Jumping nimbly off the bison's back. "Well… you really think you're in a position to stop me?" He said threateningly.

Wan thought quickly, desperately looking around. He knew he could never hope to beat Chin in a fight… but he could at least slow him down.

"I have to try." Wan said uneasily as the remaining Air Benders quickly fled to various alcoves and watched on, fear painted across their young faces.

Chin smiled unnervingly. His teeth glinting under his hood. Casually he slipped of his right glove revealing his glowing palm.

Wan gulped as Chin pointed it out in his direction. It glowed brightly before a large creature leapt straight out of it, growing in size as it left the orange light. It looked like some kind of demonic feline, a bright orange easily taller than Wan and baring foot long razor sharp teeth in his direction. Chin laughed before glancing back at his palm and climbing aboard Bobo.

Wan didn't have time to watch however as the glowing spirit leapt straight at him, its teeth accompanied by razor sharp claws. Wan shrieked, jumping to the side just in time to avoid the large claws that swiped where he just stood. Chin laughed deeply as he pointed his palm towards the ceiling of the cavern. An intense beam of purple light shot out of it, blasting a bison sized hole in the ceiling.

Wan focused on evading the large spirit that chased him relentlessly around the cavern. A falling rock a few feet to Wan's left alerted Wan to the new skylight in the cavern. Glancing upwards he saw Chin beginning to urge Bobo up into the air. His attention returning to the problem at hand Wan dashed forwards, narrowly escaping the beast's teeth.

Eyeing a humongous falling rock Wan ran over and stood directly beneath it. The beast continued to give chase, pouncing towards his location, a look of primal hunger burning through its glowing eyes. Hoping he timed it right, Wan jumped backwards propelling himself with a blast of air. The Spirit landed where he stood and half a second later the rock followed. The creature let out a pained screech before fading into smoke as it was crushed by the humongous boulder.

Wasting no time, Wan ran forwards and jumping off the rock that had just saved him launched himself into the air. Bobo had needed quite a bit of encouragement to fly but was now just about to leave the cavern behind. Wan whispered a soft apology to him as he sent a huge gust of air towards the bison. The blast did the trick and the large creature collided with the wall of the cavern instead. Letting out a deep groan of pain he began to fall back down towards the cavern floor. Chin looked down angrily before launching himself towards the opening in the roof.

Wan landed on the cavern floor and watched Bobo hit the ground hard, horribly injured. Wan had tried to cushion the collision with air but the colossal bison simply weighed so much. Chin on the other hand landed nimbly on the edge of the opening in the roof, silhouetted against the evening sky. He paused, glaring down at Wan angrily before disappearing from view altogether. Exhausted from the exertion, Wan collapsed.

"I woke up the next day, left a few of the older kids in charge and chased after him, vowing to find the Avatar first." Wan finished. It was now mid-afternoon and both Red and Ashe had assumed seats nearby Wan to listen to the story.

"That still doesn't explain why you wouldn't talk." Ashe said softly. The tone of the conversation had slowly relaxed throughout Wan's story and now everyone was perfectly calm. Ashe had even found time to continue her healing of Red while they listened, so that he was now as good as new. His shirt on the other hand was destroyed so he sat topless in the warming rays of the afternoon sun.

"I couldn't stop him." Wan said bitterly. "I tried but he still got away, I failed and my honour was soiled in that failure. As way of retribution I vowed to remain silent until I could redeem myself." Wan said simply. His voice heavy with regret and self-pity. It was ironic, Wan thought, it was Chin who had taught him the importance of honour and now it was Chin who had sullied his.

"But you did stop him." Red pointed out. "Ashe is fine and if this Chin guy is going on that vision she isn't in any danger until we find Marc again." He finished.

"I suppose so, either way I've found you!" He said brightly looking over to Ashe. "And as long as you stay away from Ba sing Sei you can't be harmed." He said, a look of victory spread across his face.

Ashe looked unconvinced.

"But I need to go to Ba Sing Sei, it may be the only place I could hope to find an Earth Bender. Kind of the Avatar here." She reminded him waving her arms around herself.

"Well, we're heading south, we could try Omashu?" Red suggested.

"I guess it's the next best place." Ashe confessed. "Still even if I never go to Ba Sing Sei won't this guy try to… find me eventually?" She continued, her voice wavering slightly.

"Yeah but by that time you'll have learnt Earth Bending and Fire bending! I'm sure he won't even touch you!" Wan said eagerly.

"Not Air Bending?" Ashe asked raising an eyebrow in Wan's direction. Wan was taken aback. Him? Teach the Avatar?

"I don't think that would be the best… I'm hardly a master." Wan confessed glumly. Ashe was about to reassure him when Red interrupted her.

"Well that's a shame, now come one we can still cover a lot of ground before sun down." Red said, completely lacking in empathy towards Wan's insecurities as a bender. Ashe scowled at him for interrupting but climbed to her feet regardless. Red continued regardless mounting one of the Ostrich Horses.

Wan climbed to his feet as well and began to approach the other Ostrich Horses. He felt a Hand on his shoulder however and turned to see Ashe standing there, a meaningful look in her large eyes.

"Just think about it?" She plead, sticking out her bottom lip slightly and staring intently into his grey sombre eyes. Wan melted under her sight growing a bright beet red. Unable to form any words he merely nodded sheepishly. Ashe beamed back at him and flounced away smirking to herself. The puppy dog look may not work on Marc any more but there were plenty of other people around to try it on now, she thought to herself smugly.

Bacon had been oblivious to the entire story and had actually fallen asleep during the tale. Ashe looked down at him adoringly, a quiet 'aww' escaping her lips before she picked him up and climbed up onto Red's Ostrich Horse, sitting in front of him and cradling Bacon gently. Red merely rolled his eyes at the sight before kicking the flanks of his mount and leading in a gentle trot.

"Oh!" Ashe remembered, stooping to face Wan under Red's arm. "You never did tell us what that creature was?" Ashe inquired, genuinely curious.

"Well it seems whatever Chin is doing is weakening the boundaries between the physical world and the spirit world, allowing more powerful spirits and their minions to slip through. That must have been a minion of Gekido." Wan said factually. Part of his studies as a spiritual Air Nomad involved intense studies of the spirits, including memorising their names.

"Gerk-who now?" Red said quizzically.

"Gerkido, the spirit of rage, it also explains why you two were so keen to rip out each other's throats." Wan explained.

"Really? Because I thought it was because of how incredibly annoying she is." Red poked, receiving an equally snide remark from Ashe.

Wan laughed as the two continued to bicker as they rode further yet south, chasing the illusive caravan.

**Damn long chapter, a lot I wanted to fit in I guess. :)**


End file.
